


For better, for worse ( "Na alegria e na tristeza")

by Lynngouvenec



Category: British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Mcfassy fandom, X-Men RPF
Genre: Angst, Anne's plan, Bottom Michael, Christmas in Killarney, Christmas in Scotland, Comfort, Declaration of Love, F/M, Last Night Together, Light Dom/sub, M/M, McDuff Divorce Statement, PR couple, Sadness, The end of a marriage
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynngouvenec/pseuds/Lynngouvenec
Summary: The months that preceded McAvoy-Duff's divorce  brought surprises, encounters and disagreements, showing how difficult it's to try to conciliate the best of two worlds.[Os meses que antecederam a comunicação de divórcio do casal McAvoy-Duff trouxeram surpresas, encontros e desencontros, mostrando como é difícil tentar conciliar o melhor de dois mundos.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esse capítulo ficou por muito tempo paralisado, faltando pouco para ser finalizado. Muitas coisas aconteceram que me impediram de dar continuidade a essa história a contento. Agradeço a quem teve a paciência de esperar e a quem me estimulou para que eu a finalizasse.
> 
> Nota a posteriori : Foram acrescentadas cenas extras após a XVII.

“Eu recebo a ti, prometendo ser fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te,  
na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença ,  
na riqueza e na pobreza, por todos os dias da nossa vida  
até que a morte nos separe.”  


“I take you, to have and to hold,  
For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer,  
In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward  
Until we are parted by death.”  


( I )  


Evidente que o último encontro com James havia abalado as estruturas emocionais de Michael, normalmente reservado a respeito de seus relacionamentos. A mídia via apenas o que ele deixava que vissem e, em alguns casos, havia uma certa combinação prévia com a pessoa envolvida, quando ambos faziam parte da mesma produção : um contrato que os beneficiava e ainda servia para promover o filme. A imagem que a mídia tinha a respeito dos relacionamentos afetivos de Michael situa-se antes e depois de seu sucesso. Antes de ficar famoso e ver suas cifras bancárias dispararem astronomicamente, Michael parecia realmente se importar com as mulheres com as quais se relacionava : elas pareciam, de certa forma, participar do seu mundo. Após o sucesso atingido com “X-Men First Class”, no entanto, as coisas começaram a mudar. Muitos dirão que ele passou a ter relacionamentos superficiais e pautados em regras contratuais, ou que virou um mulherengo incorrigível, talvez devido à extrema facilidade que encontrava junto às mulheres. Sua fama o precedia e, às vezes, ele se deixava dominar por ela. Mas havia alguma coisa além disso. E Michael, no fundo, sabia. Era simplesmente mais fácil, mais prático e mais vantajoso ocultar a verdade aos olhos de todos, desfilando com belas mulheres e flertando com todas as disponíveis, sobretudo se fossem colegas de filme. Essa era a melhor maneira de ocultar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Sentimentos que nasceram, e foram se enraizando dentro dele sem que ele se desse conta, desde que ele havia trabalhado com um ator escocês inteligente, gentil, divertido, extremamente profissional e de uma competência que o deixara tão maravilhado que ele nem percebera que havia ali mais do que admiração. Havia uma genuína e inequívoca paixão por James McAvoy.  


Os primeiros dias de dezembro foram, para Michael, de intensas filmagens no sudeste da Espanha, na província de Almería. Situada na região da Andaluzia, é considerada a parte mais árida de toda a Europa. Como as filmagens de Assassin´s Creed ocorreriam no Parque Natural do Cabo de Gata-Nijar, uma reserva terrestre-marítima na parte ocidental do mar Mediterrâneo, o elenco, junto com a equipe cenográfica, ficaram alojados em um hotel próximo à locação, para facilitar o deslocamento.  


Chegando em seu quarto após um dia bastante cansativo, em que quase todas as cenas haviam sido feitas debaixo de sol e de muita poeira, Michael só queria tomar um banho e descansar. E era nisso em que pensava embaixo da ducha relaxante. Deixava a água escorrer pelo seu corpo levando junto toda a tensão do dia... Mas tocar em seu próprio corpo o faz lembrar de outro no qual ele desejava tocar também. Em sua mente, ele vê aqueles olhos de um azul impossível, lábios rosados e entreabertos, a pele alva salpicada de sardas, e tenta inutilmente aliviar um pouco seu desejo. A memória da última noite dos dois juntos vem à tona como um raio fulminante, como a própria força de seu orgasmo que o faz deslizar para o chão do chuveiro. Ele fora tão tolo em achar que uma noite com James seria suficiente para aplacar o seu desejo ! Achava que conseguiria exorcizar a imagem do outro da sua mente depois daquele dia, tentando resumir o acontecido a uma simples posse satisfatória e pronto ! Como se isso fosse possível ! Mas a imagem de James continuava indo e vindo à sua mente, às vezes nos momentos mais inusitados. Um gesto similar que alguém fizesse, uma referência de algum trabalho, uma risada infantil... Eles mal se falaram depois do ocorrido : James estava envolvido com a sua recente premiação de teatro e Michael tivera que viajar para a Espanha, então deixaram em suspenso qualquer desdobramento daquela noite no flat de James. E Michael queria forçar-se a esquecer. Ou, ao menos, não pensar tanto no assunto. Talvez aproveitar um pouco a noite fresca fosse trazer mais paz ao seu espírito do que desfrutar do silêncio do quarto do hotel, quando os pensamentos que andava evitando o dia inteiro finalmente teriam espaço para se multiplicar. Provavelmente ficaria tentado a telefonar para ouvir aquela reconfortante e morna voz escocesa do outro lado da linha...  


Decidido a distrair-se um pouco, Michael saiu para circular com um dos atores do elenco, observando os costumes locais e procurando não pensar na desordem em que seus sentimentos estavam mergulhados. Acham um barzinho interessante e resolvem parar para beber alguma coisa. O ator em questão era Hovik Keuchkerian, que faz o personagem antagonista de Michael no filme. Hovik era uma pessoa interessante e tinha assunto suficiente para distrair a mente de Michael por várias horas. Nascido no Líbano, sua família mudara-se para Madrid, quando ele tinha três anos de idade. Ele se tornara um boxeador e fora duas vezes campeão de peso pesado. Depois de sair do boxe, ele iniciou uma nova carreira como comediante e escritor stand-up tendo publicado quatro livros. A carreira de ator começara assim meio por acaso.  


\- E eu fiz quase de tudo na vida, Michael. – disse Hovik, enquanto tomavam uma cerveja - Depois de muito tempo contando piadas para os amigos, um deles, Jorge Blass, que é mágico, imagine só, me convidou para fazer um monólogo no palco ! Foi aí que eu descobri que tinha vocação para a coisa. Encontrei na televisão, e depois no cinema, uma verdadeira motivação pra minha vida !  


\- Sabe, é engraçado como chegamos ao sentido real de nossas vidas depois de passarmos por situações que pareciam tão definitivas. – responde Michael meio filosoficamente. A bebida começando a fazer seu efeito relaxante. – Às vezes parece que estamos caminhando numa estrada que vai se fechando cada vez mais... Quando, de repente, se abre um caminho, um atalho, que acaba nos fazendo chegar onde sempre quisemos estar...  


\- Fala isso por experiência própria, eu suponho...  


\- É, com certeza... Sabe, eu quase desisti da carreira de ator porque nada estava dando certo, não tinha nenhuma certeza a respeito de nada. Fazia alguns trabalhos pequenos, em televisão, mas nada definitivo. E trabalhava como garçom ou bartender em nightclubs e bares enquanto esperava por uma boa oportunidade. Eu já estava quase convencido de que deveria mudar de ideia e investir no ramo que eu conhecia, que era o de restaurante, porque minha família gerenciava um... – diz Michael, com um olhar meio no passado e tomando um gole de cerveja antes de continuar – Mas depois de conseguir o papel em “Hunger”, as coisas mudaram muito.  


\- Eu assisti. O filme é muito bom ! O que você fez foi impressionante ! Como você conseguiu perder tantos quilos ?  


\- Obrigado ! Foi difícil, uma dieta muito , muito restrita, mas acompanhada por nutricionista e tal. Valeu a pena...  


Michael continuou conversando com Hovik, que acabou contando algumas piadas sobre a época em que ele mesmo havia começado a atuar, as gafes que havia cometido, como revertera esses erros em futuros acertos e, dessa forma, a noite foi avançando. Os dois provaram algumas iguarias locais e depois retornaram ao hotel. Michael tinha a esperança de que assim poderia ter uma noite sem sonhos : bater na cama e dormir pesado até o dia seguinte.  


Uma ligação no final da noite, no entanto, veio interromper a tão sonhada paz que Michael procurava. Era o seu agente. Falando a respeito da proximidade do Oscar e de rumores de fontes seguras apontando Alicia Vikander como provável vencedora.  


\- Como eles podem ter certeza disso, Connor ? Isso é pura especulação !! – respondia Michael caminhando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto.  


\- Ah, não posso revelar as minhas fontes nem pra você, Mike, mas, acredite, é mais do que certo. Essa menina tem as costas quentes...  


\- E daí ? Isso não muda nada pra mim.  


\- Aí é que você se engana. Eu já tive um certo trabalho pra desmentir o tal rompimento que vocês teriam tido, mas vocês precisam aparecer um pouco em público juntos ! Isso precisa ser mais convincente ! Você sabe que...  


\- Eu nunca deveria ter entrado nesse jogo desde o início ! – interrompeu Michael sem paciência.  


\- Ah, mas agora é tarde para lamentações. Com a cerimônia do Oscar se aproximando, os spots da mídia vão estar sobre vocês dois.  


\- Por acaso os agentes dela lhe procuraram ?  


\- Como moscas rondando um doce !! Com “Steve Jobs” em alta, um sucesso acaba puxando o outro. Você sabe que essa combinação dá muito certo em Hollywood : um casal de atores famosos e bem sucedidos ! Eles querem acreditar nisso ! Além disso, os “Viks” acham que vai ser bom pra você e querem ter certeza de que vai ser bom pra ela também.  


\- Lobos.  


\- E ferozes. – acrescentou Connor, suspirando – Não vou nunca dizer como você deve direcionar sua vida, Mike, mas... recomendo moderação por aí. E você sabe do que eu estou falando: nada que caia no colo da mídia como um prato cheio. Estamos muito perto desse tapete vermelho !  


Foi a vez de Michael suspirar fundo e responder :  


\- Vou focar só no trabalho. Não se preocupe.  


( II )  


A primeira semana de dezembro, para James, fora repleta de compromissos relacionados a “Victor Frankenstein”. Sempre ao lado de Daniel Radcliff, eles se apresentaram em programas de rádio, como na Kiss FM UK e na 95-106 Capital FM, e de televisão, como o “Good Morning Britain”, para fazer a divulgação do filme. Ele precisava aproveitar todo o tempo possível, pois a partir da segunda semana ele já estaria de volta à Filadélfia para dar sequência à filmagem de “Split” e ainda havia a pré-produção de “The Coldest City” iniciando no mês de novembro. Com isso, saía de um compromisso para o outro, sem ter muito tempo para pensar na vida. Com as filmagens de “Split” devendo seguir até meados de dezembro, James voltaria para casa praticamente em cima da hora para o Natal.  


Aquela primeira semana também lhe trouxera uma definição de um futuro trabalho. Nos últimos dias de novembro, ele havia sido sondado por Wim Wenders se estaria disponível para um projeto novo. Após saber dos detalhes e tendo finalizado a leitura do roteiro inicial, James decidira aceitar o convite e, nesta primeira semana , selaram o contrato. James estrelaria um drama romântico com nada mais nada menos do que Alicia Vikander. Essa novidade ele estava louco para contar a Michael.  


Sendo assim, naquela mesma noite em que Michael havia acabado de conversar com seu agente, ele recebe uma mensagem de texto de James.  


_**“Muito tarde pra te ligar ?”**_  


Michael olha para o relógio. Já era quase meia-noite. Em Londres deveria ser uma hora a menos. Digita a resposta e envia :  


_**“Não. Vai ser a melhor parte do meu dia.”**_  


E seria mesmo : ouvir a voz de James sempre lhe trazia um certo conforto, uma espécie de paz interior, uma certeza de que, por mais que tudo parecesse muito complicado, acabaria dando certo. Ele não sabia de onde ele tirava essa certeza, mas, de certa forma, ele achava que, ao lado de James, nada poderia dar errado. Era como se James lhe injetasse alguma espécie de energia que fazia o seu universo funcionar melhor. Não demorou muito para Michael ouvir aquela voz tão deliciosamente familiar :  


\- Ei ! Que tal Almería ? – e , sem dar tempo de Michael responder, acrescenta com seu forte sotaque e fala acelerada - Não diga que você está no meio da porra de alguma diversão profana ao invés de estar descansando para o dia seguinte ? – arriscou James num tom de brincadeira.  


Michael ri do outro lado da linha e responde :  


\- Não, na verdade, eu ia dormir agora...  


\- Ah, okay, liguei só pra te contar uma novidade ! Um projeto novo. Na verdade, um filme. Recebi o convite há poucos dias, mas ainda não tinha decidido. Mas o roteiro é bom, a direção é de um puta cara que eu admiro e com quem eu nunca trabalhei : Wim Wenders !  


E Michael ouviu alguns detalhes do roteiro e dos prováveis locais de filmagem, sendo um deles a Espanha.  


\- Seria incrível se fosse nessa região da Almería, James ! Tem paisagens fantásticas e a luz para filmagem é excepcional !  


Ouvindo Michael descrever suas impressões iniciais sobre o lugar, James percebeu o entusiasmo do amigo.  


\- E trabalhar com Marion e Curzel, já tendo trabalhado com eles em Macbeth, só deixa as coisas mais confortáveis pra mim.  


\- Por falar em partner... Eu resumi o roteiro pra você, mas não falei quem vai ser a atriz principal. Alguém que você conhece bem : Alicia.  


Michael, a princípio, não responde nada, depois comenta :  


\- É uma boa escolha do diretor.  


\- Só isso que você tem a dizer : “é uma boa escolha do diretor” ?  


\- O que você espera que eu diga ?  


\- Olha, quando eu te falei que ia trabalhar com Charlize, você teceu elogios detalhados e, porra, cara, ela nem foi um do seus casos ! E eu falo da Alicia e você não comenta nada ? – James suspira e, supondo ter pesado no comentário, acrescenta – Ah, desculpe... Eu aqui me intrometendo na sua vida...  


Michael o interrompe dizendo :  


\- Permissão concedida.  


\- Isso soou tão trekker, Michael ! – disse James num tom juvenil.  


\- E você não é ?  


\- Totalmente. – respondeu James. Mas, achando que Michael estava se desviando do assunto, diz : - Eu só soube hoje que Alicia aceitou o convite. Parece que ela estava um pouco reticente. Acho que ela analisa pra caralho as propostas que recebe, não topando nada por entusiasmo apenas...  


\- Ah, eu sei disso... - disse Michael com um tom de quem sabia muito mais detalhes do que o pouco que estava falando – Ela é muito profissional. – a última palavra havia sido dita com um tom de amargor que Michael não sabia se James havia captado.  


James percebera o tom, mas preferira não comentar. Ao invés disso, pergunta :  


\- E quando você estará em Londres ?  


\- Dia 17 devo estar. Teremos algumas cenas a filmar, tem a divulgação de “Steve Jobs”...  


James suspira, calculando mentalmente como as agendas dos dois estavam inconciliáveis.  


\- Esse fim de semana vou pra ‘Philly’ e ficarei por lá até o dia 20 ! – fala James – Acho que só nos veremos no Natal...  


O tom na voz de James era de pura constatação, não de melancolia, cobrança ou irritação. Ambos não se permitiam sentir isso. Havia um tipo de acordo tácito de aceitação. Aceitar o que fosse possível, quando fosse possível. 

( III )  


Tendo apenas um total de quatro episódios transmitidos, a série “From Darknesss” em que Anne-Marie fazia o papel principal, havia sido comercialmente muito criticada, o que levara à improbabilidade de uma segunda temporada. Com isso, ela procurava se concentrar em seu trabalho no teatro com a peça “Husband and Sons” que deveria ficar em cartaz até fevereiro do ano seguinte. Chegando em casa, estava a esperar por ela seu bem mais precioso : seu filho, cada vez mais parecido com o pai. Brendan já não tinha mais os cabelos aloirados, como os dela, tendo começado a revelar a profusão de cabelos castanhos como os do pai. Não tinha como não olhar para o rosto de um e não lembrar do outro.  


\- Obrigada, Deus, por isso ! – murmurou para si mesma.  


O menino, deitado no tapete da sala, alheio aos pensamentos da mãe, continuava a brincar com seus carrinhos. De repente, ergue a cabeça e lhe faz um pedido :  


\- Vou querer um homem de ferro de Natal, mãe.  


Anne sorri.  


\- É ? E por que o homem de ferro ? – perguntou ela, sentando-se no chão, junto ao filho.  


\- Porque ele é o melhor dos vingadores, ué ! – disse o menino com naturalidade.  


Anne sabia que o filho havia ficado impressionado com o filme “A Era de Ultron” e, assim que saíra o DVD, havia pedido para que ela o comprasse.  


\- Então vamos colocar na lista do Papai Noel ? Essa lista está crescendo...  


\- Tá bom... – falou o menino, deixando um instante de brincar com os carrinhos para pegar uma folha de papel com vários desenhos representando outros pedidos que o menino já havia feito.  


Anne continua observando o filho, mas seu pensamento divaga. O Natal estava chegando. Em breve, James estaria de volta. Com certeza passariam as festas juntos, pois era uma época que ela sabia que o marido adorava. Talvez fossem para a Escócia esse ano. No ano anterior, os avós de James vieram a Londres e eles costumavam alternar. Ela apoia uma das mãos sobre a barriga e, ainda com os olhos em algum ponto distante, pensa em voz alta :  


\- Excelente ocasião...  


( IV )  


O Aeroporto Internacional da Filadélfia naquele último domingo antes do Natal estava bem movimentado. O voo da British Airways decolaria em mais alguns minutos rumo à conexão em Boston, antes de seguir para Londres. O horário provável de chegada à capital inglesa era às 6h35m da manhã. Sabendo que não conseguiria dormir no avião, James procura munir-se de revistas além de um bom livro para enfrentar o longo percurso. Lamenta não ter comprado mais um pacote de cigarros antes de chegar ao aeroporto. Não queria admitir para si mesmo que estava gradativamente voltando a fumar. Começara filando um ou outro cigarro de amigos. Depois, com o aumento da tensão nas filmagens, as cenas cada vez mais intensas, e saber que sua vida emocional estava rumando para um desfecho insatisfatório, acabara encontrando no cigarro uma válvula de escape. Constata que seu pacote está no fim e faz uma anotação mental para comprar outro quando estivesse em Londres.  


Os últimos dias de filmagem de “Split” foram de pura ansiedade para James. O filme em si havia solicitado bastante da sua parte emocional e mental. O diretor tecera mil elogios sobre sua performance e estava encantado com seu profissionalismo e capacidade de atuação. James absorvia os elogios sem deixar o seu ego mergulhar numa fogueira de vaidades. Isso era uma característica dele : ter sempre os pés no chão, não ostentar orgulho nem soberba, mesmo diante de seus evidentes sucessos. Ficava obviamente feliz e muito satisfeito por estar podendo realizar seu trabalho bem e ser elogiado por sua competência, mas nada que fizesse seu ego atingir níveis estratosféricos de vaidade. Na verdade, ele mal podia esperar a hora de entrar num avião rumando para Londres e deixar todo o universo que envolvia o seu problemático personagem psicopata para trás. A festa de encerramento da noite anterior nem de leve lembrava a que ele havia desfrutado com o cast de Apocalipse em Montreal. Apesar de sorridente e satisfeito com o resultado das filmagens, a cabeça de James já estava no Natal. Antes de rumar para o aeroporto, ainda tivera tempo para cumprir uma última tarefa : comprar o presente de Brendan. Agora, no saguão do aeroporto, depois de ter despachado suas malas, aguardava alguns instantes antes de obedecer ao chamado de embarque. Apenas tempo suficiente para enviar algumas mensagens de texto : para Anne, para sua agência e para Michael. Para Anne, avisando-a do horário de chegada do voo e sobre a compra do presente do filho. Para sua agência, só uma notificação sobre seu retorno. Para Michael, no entanto, ele iniciara e apagara a mensagem três vezes. O tempo urgia, então finalmente escreveu :  


_**“Deixando Philly. Em Londres pela manhã. Cansaço da porra. Vejo você ?”**_  


Mas não obteve resposta imediata. E nem até a hora em que seu voo deixou os céus da Filadélfia para trás.  


( V )  


James havia chegado em seu flat e a única coisa que pensava em fazer era se jogar na cama e dormir por várias horas. Nunca conseguia dormir durante voos, por mais longos que fossem. No máximo, cochilava, mas acabava acordando sobressaltado. Sendo assim, sempre acabava um pouco afetado pelo efeito jet lag. Ao entrar, tira a mochila das costas, deixando-a na mesa da sala. Ruma para o quarto com a mala. Era uma manhã bem fria, mas o sistema de aquecimento do prédio dessa vez estava funcionando perfeitamente bem. James havia feito um lanche rápido no aeroporto para poder chegar em casa e deitar sem ter que se preocupar em preparar algo para comer. Tira os sapatos, parte da roupa e deita na cama. Seus olhos começam a pesar, querendo se fechar. Ele puxa o edredon que cobria a cama e acomoda-se sob ele, antes que o sono o arrebatasse. Nesse instante seu celular toca. Seu cérebro leva alguns segundos para raciocinar de onde vinha o ruído : sua jaqueta, pendurada nas costas de uma cadeira do quarto. Desliza a contragosto para fora do edredon e alcança o celular, atendendo-o com uma voz sonolenta :  


\- Alô...  


Do outro lado, uma voz feminina familiar parecia aflita :  


\- James ? Você já está em casa ?  


\- Anne... O que aconteceu ? Acabei de chegar...  


\- Brendan... Está com muita febre ! Vou levá-lo ao médico agora ! Precisava te avisar.  


A voz que estava sonolenta ficou subitamente desperta :  


\- Febre ? Muito alta ?  


\- Quarenta graus ! Parece uma gripe forte... Ele ontem quis brincar no parque, não estava esse frio que está fazendo hoje... – sua voz parecia tão frágil – Eu concordei... Porque ele estava tão triste com a sua ausência...  


James já estava de pé, vestindo a roupa que havia acabado de tirar.  


\- Isso é para eu me sentir culpado, Anne ? – disse James um pouco agastado. Cansaço e preocupação começando a tomar conta de seus nervos.  


A voz de Anne fraquejou ainda mais :  


\- Não, amor, não. – depois acrescentou apressada – Estou saindo agora.  


Combinam de se encontrar na clínica e James desliga, saindo em seguida.

 

(VI)  


O atendimento havia sido eficiente. James e Anne agora olhavam para Brendan que já estava em casa e dormindo tranquilamente. Anne, que estava sentada na beira da cama do filho, levanta-se e pousa os olhos nos do marido.  


\- Obrigada por ter vindo.  


\- Eu nunca deixaria de vir, Anne. Quero que me chame sempre que precisar... – responde ele, oferecendo a mão para ela.  


Ela estende a própria mão e entrelaça-a na de James, sem dizer nada. Depois, fixando o olhar no rosto dele, comenta, em tom maternal :  


\- Você parece horrível...  


Ele dá um leve sorriso :  


\- Ah, obrigado, hein... – diz erguendo as sobrancelhas.  


Ela puxa-o gentilmente para fora do quarto dizendo :  


\- Vem. Ele vai dormir agora. E você precisa descansar também.  


\- Vou voltar para...  


\- Nem pensar ! – interrompeu Anne – Você sabe que pode dormir aqui. – frisou ela – Acho que hoje isso não se discute.  


Ele estava mesmo exausto, então responde :  


\- Concordo. – ele olha para o relógio no pulso direito - Nem percebi o tempo passar... Já é mais de meio-dia. Eu ainda estou com meu fuso horário desnorteado...  


Ela caminha com ele até a porta do quarto de casal.  


\- Pode dormir no nosso quarto, se quiser. – disse ela, sem demonstrar nenhuma segunda intenção na referência – Você está com fome ?  


\- Estou mais com sono do que com fome. – diz ele, esfregando os olhos.  


\- Eu vou descer para preparar algo e trago pra você.  


Ela virou-se para descer a escada e o volteio rápido causou-lhe uma leve tontura. Ela oscilou nos calcanhares, mas apoiou-se na parede. Ele foi rápido em perguntar :  


\- Ei, tudo bem ? Está se sentindo mal ?  


Ela, conseguindo manter o equilíbrio, respondeu, respirando fundo :  


\- Tudo bem, está tudo bem. Foi só um desequilíbrio. Essa manhã foi puxada... E, ora, eu estou com fome !  


\- Consegue descer a escada ? – perguntou ele preocupado.  


\- Claro ! – respondeu ela, já descendo, mas segurando no corrimão. Ele acompanhou a descida dela com o olhar.  


James vê Anne rumando para a cozinha e decide deitar um pouco na cama do seu antigo quarto. Tira a jaqueta, os sapatos e deita-se de bruços. A exaustão finalmente toma conta dele e em poucos minutos ele adormece profundamente.  


( VII )  


Observar alguém que amamos dormindo é um dos prazeres da vida. Há uma beleza singular neste prazer silencioso. Anne havia subido com uma bandeja contendo um sanduíche e um suco. Mas achara que o marido provavelmente estaria dormindo. Sentada na beirada da cama, ela o observa. Contempla sua respiração suave, num incessante ir e vir orgânico, como pequenas ondas do mar que nunca cessam de beijar a areia da praia. Seu corpo abandonado, como que indefeso, tão confiante, entregue a um merecido descanso. Ela repara nos cílios escuros, longos e frágeis, descansando sobre a pele pálida. O cabelo começava a nascer com mais força, recobrindo seu crânio perfeito. Olheiras indicando que ele não dormira durante o voo, talvez indicassem também o extremo cansaço das filmagens. James permanecia estático, em seu sono, como se desmaiado. Ela repara que ele apenas tirara o essencial para que não ficasse desconfortável, mas estava com a roupa que chegara. Quem conhecesse James, sempre tão inquieto e ágil, se o visse assim tão imóvel, acharia estranho, incomum. Anne relembra quando o conheceu, tão jovem, tão deliciosamente perdido, mas ainda assim cheio de autoconfiança. Relembra a intensidade de seus primeiros encontros e a delicadeza nos momentos mais íntimos. Havia uma força viril e, ao mesmo tempo, uma doce fragilidade dentro dele. E ela admirava-o por vê-lo conseguir administrar tão bem as duas partes em prol da sua profissão.  


Anne chega mais perto do marido. Sente seu ressonar. Observa como seu físico estava mais definido e robusto desde que ele se envolvera com o filme de Shyamalan e tivera que ganhar mais músculos. Seu personagem se utilizava em muitas ocasiões da força física para realizar certas ações e James nunca fora do tipo que se esquivava de uma cena que exigisse dele fisicamente, sempre preferindo realizá-las ao invés de usar os dublês. Isso já havia lhe rendido alguns ferimentos, uns mais sérios que outros, mas nada que o incapacitasse de continuar realizando as cenas. Quando filmava “Wanted”, em 2008, foram tantas contusões ! Um tornozelo torcido, várias escoriações nos cotovelos e um joelho ferido que acabara se tornando seu calcanhar de Aquiles. Ela aproxima-se mais do marido e beija-lhe o ombro. Não queria acordá-lo, mas sim sentir o seu cheiro. Ele continua profundamente adormecido. Ela suspira, pensando em como seria bom se tudo voltasse a ser como antes... Mentalmente, culpa o estrondoso sucesso da saga dos X-Men pelo desequilíbrio no seu casamento. Por ela, viveriam recolhidos em Crouch End, fazendo mais teatro em Londres do que cinema em escala mundial, sem nunca atingir os patamares hollywoodianos. E ela teria sempre o seu James só para si ! Sabia que era um pensamento mesquinho e egoísta, que James tinha um talento tão incrível que transbordara toda e qualquer tentativa de mantê-lo exclusivamente em terras inglesas, exclusivamente ao alcance da sua mão, do seu coração. A contragosto, no entanto, ela tinha que reconhecer que a dimensão internacional que a carreira do marido alcançara com os X-Men também alterara definitivamente para melhor a situação econômica do casal. Eles quitaram a casa de Crouch End, podiam pagar um excelente colégio para Brendan, James passou a receber convites para trabalhos cada vez melhores... E ela não podia negar que, cedo ou tarde, as diferenças entre os dois começariam a causar atritos cada vez maiores e as brechas na relação se tornariam abismos intransponíveis... Suspira novamente e levanta-se. Lança um último olhar para o corpo adormecido e sai do quarto.  


( VIII )  


Era antevéspera de Natal e Londres resplandecia com suas encantadoras luzes e sua decoração primorosa. Fazia frio, mas dezembro não era ainda o mês mais frio do inverno. Notoriamente, os meses seguintes costumam ser mais congelantes. Apesar de não ser muito comum a neve nesse período, o último mês do calendário era composto por dias mais curtos, com sol entre as 8h e 16h, o que fazia com que a sensação de frio se intensificasse.  


James gostava muito de Londres, mas detestava o tempo frio. Ele sempre tinha impressão de que sentia mais frio do que as outras pessoas. Por isso se preocupava com o aquecimento do prédio onde morava, pois, mesmo depois da obra da fachada, por duas vezes o sistema tinha apresentado mau funcionamento.  


\- Porra de tempo frio... – resmungava para si mesmo, olhando pela janela do apartamento e observando o céu cinzento e as vidraças embaçadas, enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá com leite.  


James sabia que o dia seria cheio. Havia combinado de sair com a irmã para comprar alguns presentes para os avós, já que pretendiam passar o Natal lá. James também ia aproveitar para falar com Joy sobre ele e Anne e a separação iminente. Logo após a apresentação do “Children Monologues”, Joy viajara para Los Angeles a fim de se integrar ao elenco do filme com o qual estava comprometida. Era uma papel pequeno, mas Joy não estava descartando nada, já que sua carreira não tinha a mesma proeminência que a do irmão. Por estar distante, James preferiu não deixá-la a par do que estava acontecendo entre ele e Anne, tendo preferido esperar para quando pudesse falar-lhe pessoalmente. Agora a voz da irmã dizendo “nós já vimos esse filme” não lhe saía da cabeça. James, que tanto sofrera com a separação dos pais, acabara, inconscientemente, trilhando um caminho de insucesso afetivo também. Ele se perguntava até que ponto o passado de uma família está presente nas futuras gerações, como uma espécie de carma familiar. James repudiava a figura do pai, permanecendo sem contato com ele desde a separação definitiva dos pais. Ainda que, vez por outra, lhe chegassem notícias tanto do pai quanto do meio-irmão, Donald, James nunca fizera nenhum movimento de aproximação. Apesar de ser conhecido pelo seu bom coração, sua afabilidade e simpatia, perdoar o que seu pai fizera estava fora de questão. Eram muitas mágoas. O pai fora uma figura violenta e irresponsável e, para James, não importava como ele era agora, nem o que fazia, nem como levava a vida. James só podia pensar em como ele tivera sorte de não continuar com aquele pai, pois hoje ele poderia ser como o seu meio-irmão : alguém com ficha na polícia, um arruaceiro, um bêbado. Felizmente sua mãe e seus avós conseguiram dar-lhe outro destino. E a isso ele seria eternamente grato. 

( IX )  


Os dias que antecedem o Natal dão sempre a ideia de que alguma espécie de tragédia vai acontecer e o mundo vai acabar : as pessoas parecem ter pressa de chegar em algum lugar, como se estivessem todos em fuga. James não era do tipo de pessoa que entende o Natal como uma época triste, embora, em algumas ocasiões na infância, essa não tenha sido uma época feliz. Seus avós, no entanto, sempre se esforçaram por tornar a ocasião especial, procurando compensar possíveis frustrações ou decepções que os netos tivessem passado ao longo do ano, proporcionando-lhes uma festa com bastante fartura à mesa e com os presentes que eles haviam desejado. E, apesar de não serem católicos fervorosos, não deixavam de lembrar-lhes a importância e o significado da comemoração. James pensava nisso quando desembarcara no aeroporto de Glasgow, com a irmã, Anne e Brendan. Ele mantivera um imóvel alugado próximo ao centro, em Dennistoun, para estas ocasiões festivas em família e, por fim, fizera ao proprietário uma proposta de compra, pois sua intenção sempre fora tirar os avós de Drumchapel. Esse foi um dos sonhos que o sucesso em sua carreira permitiu que ele realizasse. James não era uma pessoa de esbanjar dinheiro. Aprendera com os avós a economizar cada centavo. Mas também aprendera a dar valor ao que era realmente importante. Após alguns percalços, a mãe de James acabara por vir morar definitivamente com os pais, agora que eles já estavam idosos. O Natal era a ocasião onde todos se reencontravam.  


James chegara na casa dos avós no carro que alugara no aeroporto. Brendan não cabia em si de contente : praticamente vinha pulando dentro do carro, apesar das recomendações maternas. O avô de James provavelmente estivera o tempo todo monitorando a entrada da casa à espera da chegada dos netos, pois, assim que o carro encostou na calçada, um senhor todo agasalhado e com jeito bonachão veio receber-lhes. Abraços apertados, rostos sorridentes, um bisneto disparando para dentro da casa, malas e presentes retirados do carro e todos entraram conversando animadamente sobre a viagem e sobre o clima.  


\- Vó ! – chamou James assim que entrou na cozinha.  


Brincalhão como era, suspendeu a avó no ar com um abraço apertado.  


\- Menino doido, quer me matar ? – comentou a avó rindo.  


\- Só de beijos ! – respondeu ele, colocando-a no chão e dando-lhe muitos beijos no rosto.  


A cozinha cheirava a gulodices natalinas. O aroma estimulava o apetite.  


\- Não sei o que é, mas eu quero... – disse James rindo e procurando saber de onde vinha o cheiro.  


Abrindo a porta do forno, rouba um biscoito que já estava assado.  


\- Porra, tá quente ! – diz, assoprando, depois de dar uma mordida que arrancou a cabeça do bonequinho de gengibre.  


\- Desliguei o forno agora mesmo... Vai se queimar... – falou a avó preocupada.  


Nesse instante Brendan entra correndo e abraça a bisavó pela cintura.  


\- Nossa, mas você está igualzinho ao seu pai... – comenta a bisavó, abraçando a criança e sorrindo, com lágrimas nos olhos – Jimmy, ele está... muito parecido com você quando veio morar conosco... Você era mais velho, mas... Estão muito parecidos...  


James a abraça novamente. A criança rouba o restante do biscoito que estava na mão do pai e ruma para a sala em disparada.  


\- Ah, não vai chorar, né, vó...  


Ela sorri e diz :  


\- Eu tenho saudades de vocês morando comigo. Mas não tenho saudades das dificuldades, isso não senhor...  


\- Ah, bom, eu também, vó...  


\- E sinto falta de seus cabelos... Que cabelo é esse, por Deus, filho ? – disse ela, passando a mão na cabeça de James.  


\- Ah, virei skinhead, vó, não te falei ?... – respondeu, fazendo uma cara pretensamente séria. E, diante do olhar assustado da anciã, acrescentou, rindo : – Brincadeira... Foi pro meu último filme. Já está crescendo de novo...  


Mudando de assunto, ele pergunta :  


\- Cadê a mãe ?  


\- Ela foi até o mercado, ao Lidl. Daqui a pouco chega. Inventou de fazer uma pavlova para a ceia e faltava ingrediente...  


\- E ela está bem ? – pergunta James, sempre preocupado com a saúde delicada da mãe.  


\- Está sim, filho. Não se preocupe.  


E os dois seguem para a sala para se juntar ao restante da família. Mais abraços, mais beijos. Anne-Marie e Joy admiravam a bela e enorme árvore de Natal que os McAvoy haviam colocado na sala, no canto oposto ao da lareira.  


\- Eu, pessoalmente, preferia que fosse uma natural. O cheiro fresco do pinheiro é delicioso num ambiente assim aquecido, mas sabemos que Jimmy tem alergia e a manutenção seria mais trabalhosa... – comentava o avô de James com a neta.  


\- Essa tá linda, vô ! – disse Joy, sorridente.  


\- Ei, não digam que a culpa pela árvore ser artificial é minha... – diz James, sentando-se preguiçosamente na poltrona em frente à lareira.  


\- Ah, para, Jamesy ! Já teríamos uma sinfonia de espirros seus se ela fosse natural... – comenta a irmã. 

( X )  


A mesa para a ceia de Natal estava posta. No centro dela, um peru assado finamente decorado. Havia também batatas ao forno, bolo de carne com bacon e especiarias, enroladinhos de salsicha acompanhados de geleia apimentada, pão de Natal, e um bolo cuja massa era à base de frutas secas e cristalizadas com uma boa dose de whisky. E, de sobremesa, a torta pavlova que a mãe de James havia feito. Uma vez que todos estavam sentados e antes de começarem a se servir, a avó de James lembrou a importância da data e agradeceu pela presença de todos e por todos estarem com saúde e com trabalho. James, ouvindo a avó falar, lembra da infância e de como ela sempre agradecia pelas mesmas coisas. Enquanto todos começaram a se servir, a avó falava sobre a importância da família na vida de uma pessoa e de como ela esperava que Joy formasse a dela também.  


\- Quem sabe o que o novo ano trará para você, minha filha ? – comentou a mãe, que era uma pessoa um pouco silenciosa e com ar meio distante, como se deslocada na vida.  


Joy toca na mão da mãe, e, dando-lhe um suave aperto, responde :  


\- É...quem sabe...  


Anne, normalmente falante, também não estava tão animada quanto os familiares de James costumavam ver, então a avó pergunta :  


\- E você, querida ? Está tão quietinha...  


Anne, parecendo um pouco mais pálida do que o habitual, respira fundo, antes de responder:  


\- Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça... Talvez tenha sido o voo... Ou o tempo frio. Hoje está um gelo !  


O avô faz menção de se levantar para aumentar o calor proporcionado pela lareira.  


\- Não precisa, vô... Anne está bem. – diz James, olhando para a esposa, esperando uma confirmação da parte dela. Mas a conexão entre os dois definitivamente já não era mais a mesma.  


( XI )  


A manhã do dia 25 era o momento mais esperado por toda criança, pois era a hora de abrir os presentes e ver o que Papai Noel havia trazido. O pequeno Brendan não era exceção e, mesmo o tempo frio sendo um convite a permanecer na cama, a ansiedade infantil fizera com que todos acordassem mais cedo do que desejavam e, mesmo antes do café da manhã, se vissem às voltas com os presentes natalinos. Para Brendan não interessava o que os adultos haviam ganhado, só o que continha nos embrulhos destinados a ele. Ganhara o Homem de Ferro e um patinete que ele estava ansioso por usar.  


\- Posso andar com ele agora, pai ?  


James olhou para o filho e apontou para a janela embaçada.  


\- Está frio demais lá fora, Bren, e você lembra que ficou com febre da última vez que brincou na friagem ?  


Diante da concordância do filho, James acrescentou :  


\- Então, agora não dá, filho.  


Mas a criança não desistiu, afinal um brinquedo novo pede para ser usado logo :  


\- E aqui dentro ? Só um pouquinho ?  


Anne intercedeu :  


\- Depois do café a gente vê isso, Bren.  


* * *  


James queria mesmo ter uma oportunidade para conversar com a família sobre sua separação de Anne, então, quando todos já tinham acabado o desjejum, mas ainda permaneciam à mesa conversando amenidades, ele, piscando o olho para a irmã que entendera a deixa, pediu para que Joy levasse Brendan para testar o patinete na área interna da casa. Anne, prevendo o assunto que o marido abordaria, estava ansiosa para fazer uma revelação delicada. Só estava esperando o momento certo.  


James olha para os avós e para a mãe e inicia a conversa :  


\- Vocês sabem o quanto a família é algo importante para mim... E o quanto todos já sofremos quando... O que eu quero dizer é que eu e a Anne... Nós queríamos...  


James tentava encontrar as palavras certas para abordar a questão, quando, de repente, Anne o interrompe dizendo :  


\- Estou grávida.  


James olha imediatamente para ela, como se não tivesse entendido o que ela havia dito :  


\- O QUÊ ?! – pergunta ele, entre admirado e fulminado.  


Os familiares se entreolham sem saber se os parabenizam ou não, pois havia ficado claro que James havia sido pego de surpresa por aquela declaração tanto quanto eles e que a conversa que ele queria ter era sobre outra coisa.  


James dirige-se exclusivamente para Anne com a voz alterada e com os olhos faiscando de raiva :  


\- Você tá maluca ? Você pirou ?  


O avô intercede, tocando-lhe no braço :  


\- Ei, calma, Jimmy... Calma, garoto !  


\- Vô, não era nada disso que eu ia dizer... – fala James, sem desviar o olhar da esposa – Anne, você armou pra cima de mim ? Como você pôde ?!  


A avó tenta amenizar o clima que se formara à mesa e que atraíra até a atenção de Joy e Brendan, que vieram espiar o que estava acontecendo.  


\- Jimmy, é melhor vocês dois conversarem em particular primeiro... – disse a avó, olhando do neto para o bisneto, dando a entender que a criança não precisava daquele espetáculo dos pais.  


Joy, que havia escutado a declaração de Anne, também ficara aborrecida e espantada com a atitude da cunhada, mas não queria julgá-la antecipadamente. Diante do questionamento do sobrinho, dissera-lhe que era uma conversa de adulto e levou-o para brincar novamente na área, dessa vez fechando a porta que isolava os ambientes.  


\- Nós vamos conversar sim, vó, mas Anne sabe muito bem o que eu ia dizer pra vocês ! Nós vamos nos separar !! Nós já estamos separados !!  


A declaração chocou a família que agora apreendia toda a aflição de James. Anne permanecia com seu autocontrole ativado, tentando não atrair as antipatias familiares para si.  


\- James, eu não fiz esse filho sozinha... – disse ela, placidamente – Eu sei que a situação não é a ideal, que nós já estávamos afastados, mas... aconteceu !  


\- Aconteceu ?? – gritou ele, fechando os punhos e apoiando-os sobre a mesa, tentando se controlar – MEN-TI-RA !!! Agora eu estou entendendo tudo... TUDO !!  


E, diante de todos, começou a juntar as peças do quebra-cabeças de Anne :  


\- Você pensou em todos os detalhes ! Você foi ardilosa !! – sentenciou ele, com os olhos lacrimejantes, numa mistura de tristeza e de raiva - A noite da premiação... O remédio que eu descobri... Hormônios , não é ? Eram pra isso ? Aumentar suas chances de engravidar ?  


\- Eram para compensar a falta de hormônios... Isso foi uma consequência apenas... – Anne tentava explicar.  


\- Eu NÃO acredito !! – finaliza James, já com lágrimas nos olhos.  


A avó insiste para que eles conversem a sós. A mãe de James se pronuncia :  


\- Jimmy, agora a coisa muda de figura... Você sabe muito bem o quanto uma separação é dolorosa... Pensa direito... Conversem...  


O avô reforça o pedido :  


\- Isso, filho. Suba e conversem a respeito...  


Diante da insistência de todos, James praticamente arrasta Anne pela mão para conversarem no quarto do casal. 

(XII)  


James passa as mãos pelo rosto, enxugando os olhos que haviam ficado marejados. Pousa um dedo sobre os lábios tentando manter a calma, depois fala, apontando o dedo para a esposa :  


\- Você não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez, Anne.  


Os dois estavam de pé, frente a frente. Anne cruzou os braços sobre o peito numa atitude resoluta.  


\- Você me deu esse direito quando...  


\- Puta merda ! Não traga para essa conversa fantasmas que não estão aqui ! Nosso casamento já tinha acabado muito antes de qualquer pessoa entrar na minha vida ! Nós só não tínhamos nos dado conta disso !  


\- Ah, então... Entrou realmente alguém na sua vida ?  


\- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer !  


\- Essa pessoa é alguém tão egoísta e egocêntrico que nunca vai estar ao seu lado para partilhar os bons e maus momentos, que nunca vai deixar que nada nem ninguém se interponha entre ele e o sucesso, a fama, o seu quinhão dourado... Vai estar desfilando e transando com toda co-star disponível com quem trabalhar enquanto você vai estar suspirando por ele a distância !  


\- CHEGA ! – gritou ele. Depois, baixando um pouco a voz, diz, tentando não se deixar contaminar pelas palavras maldosas da esposa – Para com isso ! Você está se desviando do assunto ! – e, novamente apontando o dedo para ela, afirma : - Você foi deliberadamente irresponsável, Anne ! Eu não acredito que a gravidez foi uma “mera consequência”. Ela foi um plano !  


\- Acredite no que quiser. Isso não muda o fato de que eu estou grávida.  


Ele respira fundo e pergunta :  


\- E você sabia disso desde quando ?  


Ela perde um pouco da segurança que transparecia na voz quando responde :  


\- Soube pouco antes de viajarmos.  


Ele olha a esposa com firmeza nos olhos, decifrando-a :  


\- Isso é uma puta mentira.  


Diante da sutil hesitação da mulher, James acrescenta, com o olhar pesaroso :  


\- Sabe de uma coisa, Anne ? Sabe o que dói mais ? É pensar que pode não ter sido a única vez. Você sabe que Brendan também não foi planejado. Você sabe !  


Anne quis protestar, mas o marido continua :  


\- Nós tínhamos decidido focar nas nossas carreiras primeiro, lembra ? Eu não pretendia ser pai tão cedo... Ora, mas o seu relógio biológico estava fazendo tic-tac, não é, Anne ? – questiona ele com um tom levemente debochado.  


\- Para com isso, James ! Você falando assim parece que Brendan foi um erro !  


O olhar dele muda drasticamente, tornando-se terno e melancólico :  


\- Não ! Ele é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu...  


\- Amor...  


\- Ah, por favor !! – interrompeu ele fazendo um gesto de quem dispensava os termos afetivos.  


\- James, Brendan não foi planejado... Mas é muito amado ! Como agora, com esse...  


James a interrompe :  


\- Caralho, não é a mesma coisa !! Brendan é resultado de um momento de AMOR !!  


Percebendo que estava gritando, James baixa o tom e tenta se acalmar, mas sua voz ainda revelava toda a raiva e decepção que estava sentindo quando ele repetiu :  


\- Você foi, no mínimo, irresponsável.  


Anne agora também trazia os olhos lacrimejantes. James suspira fundo e prossegue :  


\- Um filho... Agora ? Nesse turbilhão que está a nossa vida ? Porra, Anne... E ter sido algo pensado, calculado friamente... Você pensou em cada detalhe... Até mesmo o local e o momento de jogar essa bomba você pensou, não foi ? – perguntou ele, mastigando as palavras com raiva e tristeza.  


Ela baixa os olhos.  


\- Puta merda ... Eu sabia ! Você escolheu ser na casa da minha família porque achou que aqui seria um campo neutro, a seu favor ! Que eles nunca ficariam contra a ideia de maternidade, não é ? E você podia ter contado isso assim que chegou, não podia ? – e o tom de voz dele volta a ser irônico – Mas você não fez isso, sabe por que, Anne ? Para não estragar o maldito Natal !! – conclui, gritando.  


Andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, ele diz, olhando para ela :  


\- Pois saiba que você estragou ! Estragou a porra toda , Anne !!  


Respirando fundo e acelerado, como se estivesse contendo um furacão dentro do peito, James finaliza :  


\- Eu preciso sair um pouco pra respirar, pra pensar !! Se eu continuar aqui...  


Ela objeta, preocupada :  


\- Mas está gelado lá fora...  


\- Ah, dane-se !! – diz ele, pegando uma jaqueta mais pesada que estava pendurada atrás da porta.  


Duas lágrimas silenciosas descem pelo rosto de Anne. James observa, balança a cabeça com ar arrasado e sai, batendo a porta do quarto. 

(XIII)  


A casa dos Fassbender em Killarney ficava na Muckross Road a dez minutos a pé do centro da cidade e nos arredores do famoso Parque Nacional de Killarney. Rodeada de verde, com muros baixos num estilo típico irlandês, com espessas cercas vivas contornando a frente da propriedade, a casa se destacava entre as outras da região por seu estilo e requinte. O mesmo esmero que Josef havia demonstrado durante toda sua vida à frente do West End House ele agora utilizava para gerenciar a casa ao lado da esposa.  


Não era sempre que os Fassbender conseguiam ter seu membro mais famoso em casa no Natal. Muitas vezes Michael já estivera com voo agendado e, em cima da hora, ligara para desmarcar porque precisava encontrar-se com algum diretor, fechar algum projeto para o ano seguinte, ou resolver alguma pendência que não podia esperar. Dessa vez, Josef e Adele tinham os dois filhos em casa e estavam radiantes de felicidade com o sucesso de ambos : Michael com promessa de conseguir um Oscar por Steve Jobs e Catherine conseguindo premiações por suas pesquisas relacionadas ao Transtorno de Déficit de Atenção e Hiperatividade. Catherine viera de Sacramento, onde residia, com o marido e o filho. Por conta disso, a noite de Natal havia sido memorável ! Adele pudera ouvir seu filho falando sobre seus trabalhos realizados, sobre seus projetos novos e sobre a vontade dele de aproveitar um pouco mais a vida. No ano seguinte ele estaria na Austrália para filmar a continuação de Prometheus e pensava em desfrutar das praias paradisíacas para surfar um pouco.  


A Sra.Fassbender havia disposto a sua melhor louça alemã para apresentar uma bela e farta ceia onde primavam pratos especiais que todos aguardavam o ano inteiro para saborear. Alguns eram receitas de família e faziam parte de gerações de Fassbender. Adele comenta com Catherine, enquanto tiravam a mesa :  


\- Não sei quem vai preservar essa receita na nossa família. Você nem tem tempo de cozinhar, Cathy !  


A filha ri e responde :  


\- São outros tempos, mãe.  


Depois, dando uma cutucada no braço da mãe, acrescenta :  


\- Quem sabe a futura sra. Michael Fassbender não vai pegar para si a tarefa ?  


A mãe faz cara de quem não acredita e, olhando para o filho que conversava na sala com o pai e o cunhado, responde :  


\- Mike não vai casar tão cedo. Só pensa na carreira... Para ele foi tão difícil chegar onde chegou...  


\- Ah, mas e aquela atriz que ele estava namorando ?  


\- Alicia Vikander... Namoro profissional. Aquele que promove um filme, você sabe.  


\- Mas será que eles dois não vão, sei lá, descobrir que formam um casal que funciona ?  


Adele suspira e, olhando para a filha, responde :  


\- Cathy, você conhece seu irmão e as preferências dele. Você acha mesmo que daria certo ?  


Catherine torce os lábios e diz :  


\- É. Sem chance.  


E as duas olham para Michael que, animado pelos muitos cálices de vinho que havia bebido, resolve tocar alguma coisa ao piano.  


\- Mike, já é de madrugada...- interpôs a mãe.  


Sorridente, Michael abraça a mãe e diz :  


\- É Natal, mãe ! Precisamos de música !  


O pai argumenta :  


\- Esse piano deve estar desafinado...  


\- Não acredito que a mãe não toque mais nada... – disse Michael, sentando-se no tamborete e levantando a tampa que cobria o teclado do instrumento.  


Michael testa algumas notas enquanto pensa no que cantar , mas , risonho, logo começa a dedilhar a canção “Christmas in Killarney”, sendo pouco a pouco acompanhado por todos :  


_“The holly green, the ivy green  
The prettiest picture you've ever seen  
Is Christmas in Killarney  
With all of the folks at home...”_  


Cathy e o marido começam a dançar imitando uma dança típica irlandesa. Vão rodopiando até chegarem debaixo do ramo de azevinho dependurado e trocam um beijo, enquanto a canção prosseguia :  


_“It's nice, you know, to kiss your beau  
While cuddling under the mistletoe  
And Santa Claus you know, of course  
Is one of the boys from home...”_  


Os pais riem. Michael finaliza :  


_“The door is always open  
The neighbors pay a call  
And Father John before he's gone  
Will bless the house and all !”_  


A noite terminara com brincadeiras de família, em que Michael se esmerava por imitar parentes, atores conhecidos ou personagens que ele havia feito. Esse talento para imitação era algo que sempre havia deixado a família admirada e fora um dos motivos que incentivaram o jovem Michael a buscar cada vez mais a proximidade com o teatro.  


* * *  


Agora, naquela manhã natalina, mergulhada no frio do inverno irlandês, a casa dormia. Apenas o ruído do relógio da sala preenchia o ambiente do andar de baixo. O relógio era uma história à parte. Todo feito artesanalmente, entalhado à mão, era um carrilhão da marca AMS-Uhrenfabrik que acompanhava a família através dos anos e que, se pudesse falar, contaria ele mesmo outras tantas histórias. Após a venda do restaurante ‘West End House’ e com a fama e a fortuna batendo à porta do astro da família, os Fassbender se mudaram para aquela casa, que era muito mais ampla e luxuosa e que conseguia abrigar confortavelmente todos os membros do clã. O relógio testemunhara todas estas mudanças e se mantinha inabalável em seu funcionamento.  


Em contraste com o imperturbável relógio, Michael, em seu quarto, espalhado numa ampla cama de casal, dormia um sono profundo, mas nada tranquilo. As memórias que ele estoicamente conseguia manter sob controle quando consciente, tripudiavam dele em seu inconsciente. O sono inquieto de Michael fazia com que ele se remexesse na cama, de modo que o pesado edredon que o cobria acabou deslizando um pouco e exibindo seu ombro nu. A sensação de frio o atinge, mas ele permanece dormindo. Em seu sonho, no entanto, alguém sentia muito frio, mas não era ele... Ele observa James andando pelas ruas, imerso num nevoeiro e morrendo de frio. Chama o amigo que não o escuta e que continua andando, como se às cegas. Michael está no seu encalço e apressa o passo com medo de perdê-lo de vista. Continua chamando o nome do amigo e, agora, estava correndo porque percebe que James está se aproximando de um cruzamento, onde o trânsito é intenso. James parece totalmente alheio a tudo que o rodeia, correndo o risco de ser atropelado. A sensação de impotência diante do inevitável aflige Michael que corre mais e mais, chamando pelo outro :  


\- James ! JAMES !!  


Michael acorda com o som da sua própria voz. Com a respiração alterada, ele se dá conta de que está no próprio quarto na casa dos pais. Por um segundo esquecera onde estava. A sensação de ressaca da noite anterior também não ajudava muito. Estica o braço e alcança o celular, verificando a hora. A manhã do dia 25 já estava avançada. Ele resolve acomodar-se melhor na cama e checar as mensagens que haviam chegado. Muitas felicitações natalinas, alguns recados profissionais. Na verdade, ele procurava por alguma mensagem de James. Eles haviam se falado por telefone antes da viagem de ambos e, próximo à meia-noite de ontem, James lhe enviara uma mensagem de voz engraçada em que ele imitava seu personagem Arthur que ele dublara no desenho “Arthur´s Christmas”, desejando-lhe feliz Natal. Michael respondera com uma breve mensagem de texto também com votos natalinos. Tentara não ser sentimental. Uma vez respirando os ares da sua cidade e envolvido pelo ambiente da família, Michael esperava sublimar sua ligação com James e esforçava-se para controlar os seus desejos. A distância física ajudava. Mas a mente não conhece barreiras nem distâncias. A mente podia ser uma grande traidora. Michael ouve novamente a mensagem de Natal do escocês. E sorri quando escuta a familiar risada de James ao final da mensagem.  


(XIV)  


Se o Natal fora estremecido com as revelações de James e Anne, a passagem do ano também não havia sido mais promissora. O casal voltara para Londres e, atendendo a solicitações de Anne, passara a noite do dia 31 com os pais dela, em Chiswick. Colocar os Duff a par do que estava acontecendo fez com que a estadia na casa dos sogros fosse um total desastre para James, que se mantivera o tempo todo lacônico para tentar evitar maiores desgastes. O término do ano fez com que ele refletisse sobre os últimos acontecimentos da sua vida e chegasse a algumas conclusões. Uma delas era a respeito do foco total que ele pretendia dar ao trabalho, com intuito de esquecer as aflições de sua vida pessoal. Logo nas primeiras semanas de janeiro, ele estaria longe de casa filmando “The Coldest City” e a viagem para Budapeste e Berlim seria mais do que um refúgio : seria um alívio ! A única coisa que lamentava era ter que ficar longe de Brendan. Quanto a Anne, ele lhe prestava assistência, mas a mágoa que ela lhe causara estava longe de arrefecer.  


(XV)  


As filmagens de “Assassin´s Creed” haviam terminado e Michael podia se dedicar mais exclusivamente a promover o aclamado “Steve Jobs”. A proximidade da cerimônia do Oscar fazia com que Michael e Kate cumprissem uma cansativa agenda de divulgação, principalmente na Califórnia, onde eles passaram os primeiros dias de janeiro. Ter a parceira Kate Winslet por companhia nos eventos promocionais e nas premiações era como garantir um reservatório de afetividade revigorante por perto, pelo jeito materno com que Kate agia. Sempre se preocupando com ele, até mesmo com sua alimentação e seu descanso, era como ter sua irmã Catherine ao seu lado. O trabalho de Michael sempre havia obtido dele toda a atenção e dedicação possíveis e, nos últimos tempos, o esforço para se manter totalmente focado nos compromissos relacionados ao filme estava sendo como uma âncora para o seu emocional. Emocional que ele tentava deixar à margem das intrigas da mídia, que nunca cessava de especular sobre suas relações afetivas. Mesmo com toda a sua reserva, os tabloides e publicações online fervilhavam de conjecturas que oscilavam entre vinculá-lo solidamente a Alicia Vikander, atribuindo-lhe o título de namorada, ou questionar-lhe a veracidade, salientando a conveniência do namoro entre co-stars de um filme cuja divulgação ainda não havia sido feita. Como se o próprio relacionamento fosse uma espécie de ‘red carpet’ publicitário que serviria para promover o filme. Além disso, as indicações de ambos para premiações do Oscar mantinham a fogueira midiática acesa. No entanto, para desgosto dos fãs que apostavam na efetividade do casal, Michael não declarava aberta nem explicitamente que Alicia era sua namorada, nem fazia demonstrações afetivas convincentes em público. Alicia, por sua vez, era moderada nos comentários, respeitando o que havia sido combinado entre eles, mas, sempre que podia, vinculava o nome dela ao de Michael e não demonstrava um cuidado excessivo por sua privacidade quando deixava escapar, como se fosse por acaso, em entrevistas, algum detalhe que alimentasse a imagem de que os dois formavam um casal. Michael, por sua vez, mesmo ciente dessa atitude de Alicia, não negava nem afirmava coisa alguma. Afinal, isso seria contraproducente.  


Toda essa teia midiática não escapava à percepção de James que, em Budapeste, envolvido com as filmagens de “The Coldest City”, estava, naquela noite em especial, parecendo mais desanimado do que nunca. Fato que chamou a atenção de sua colega Charlize Theron que, com seu jeito despachado de ser, disse, pouco antes das filmagens da noite começarem :  


\- Oh, boy, você parece horrível... Qual é o problema ?  


James apresentava olheiras, que haviam sido disfarçadas pela maquiagem, mas não se pode disfarçar um espírito desalentado : isso transparecia pelo olhar. James fumava um cigarro com ar distraído. Tenta responder com uma de suas brincadeiras cotidianas :  


\- Hum... Talvez seja esse puta frio... Faz minhas bolas congelarem...  


Charlize ri, mas ainda insiste :  


\- Ah, ah, aposto que sim. Mas eu não engulo essa.  


James não pôde deixar escapar a oportunidade para um comentário com sentido sexual :  


\- Ah, não precisa engolir, querida...  


Charlize gargalha, acrescentando :  


\- Já conheço você, tá ? E minha intuição diz que não tem nada a ver com a cabeça de cima, mas sim com a de baixo – insinuou ela com um olhar discreto.  


Depois, diante do olhar indecifrável de James, ela arrisca :  


\- Ou... talvez as duas juntas, num complô ?  


James riu e deu uma tragada no cigarro, sem responder. Charlize continua :  


\- Essa nuvem preta que está sobre a sua cabeça é visível, tá ?  


James sopra fumaça para o alto e responde :  


\- Fumaça de cigarro, baby.  


Ela rola os olhos e finaliza :  


\- Okay, não quer falar não fala, mas saiba que, quando quiser se abrir, sou um bom par de ouvidos.  


Nesse momento, o diretor dá o sinal para que todos assumam as suas marcas. James apaga o cigarro e diz :  


\- Lá vamos nós !  


E, como num passe de mágica, Charlize vê todo aquele ar sorumbático do colega desaparecer quando seu personagem entra em cena.

(XVI) 

Para desgosto de Michael, a cerimônia do prêmio BAFTA, que aconteceu no Royal Opera House em Londres, caiu justamente no "Valentine´s Day". Isso foi o mote que o anfitrião da noite, o ator Stephen Fry, precisava para infligir à plateia a sua brincadeira de "beijo para as câmeras". Parte do monólogo de abertura de Fry apresentava a brincadeira como sendo uma das "grandes e antigas tradições dos Estados Unidos", citando-a ao final de uma sequência de outras heranças da cultura americana. Considerando-se que Fry era inglês e que o evento acontecia em terras inglesas o comentário soava, no mínimo, como uma leve estocada na cultura yankee. Selecionando várias "vítimas" na plateia, o apresentador localizava para o público vários "casais", aparentemente de modo aleatório, o que era de se duvidar em se tratando de Fry. A câmera focalizava os escolhidos, que podiam ser ou não um par na vida real, emoldurando-os em um duplo coração. A partir daí esperava-se que houvesse algum beijo. Cada par selecionado reagia com diferentes graus de entusiasmo : alguns com um beijo educado na bochecha, outros bem mais intensos, outros brincalhões, como foi o caso de Cuba Gooding Jr que, após ser beijado na bochecha por Stanley Tucci, levantou-se e beijou-lhe a careca. Intencionalmente constrangedor ou não, a verdade é que Fry selecionou o par que a mídia vinha vendendo como o casal de sucesso do momento - Michael e Alicia - esperando forçá-los a sair da famosa 'privacidade' com que levavam o seu relacionamento e fazê-los celebrar o momento com um apaixonado beijo de namorados. O casal, no entanto, se entreolhou e, com uma espécie de sorriso desconfortável, recusou-se, tacitamente, a participar da brincadeira. O momento foi tão constrangedor que a BBC decidiu abreviar a sequência.  


A embaraçosa situação parecia ter sido o prenúncio de que o restante da noite não seria melhor. De fato aquela noite não terminara de forma positiva para nenhum dos dois. Michael viu Leonardo DiCaprio repetir o que já havia acontecido em janeiro no Golden Globe Awards : seguir na sua marcha triunfal rumo a um provável Oscar. DiCaprio recebeu a premiação como melhor ator pelo filme "O Retorno". Alicia, por sua vez, perdeu duplamente : sua indicação como atriz principal por "A Garota Dinamarquesa" foi parar no colo de Brie Larson, que brilhou no filme "O Quarto de Jack". E sua outra indicação como atriz coadjuvante em "Ex Machina" foi parar nas mãos da colega de cena de Michael em "Steve Jobs" : Kate Winslet. Ela celebrou o prêmio com muita paixão, agradecendo efusivamente a Michael, destacando-o como pessoa, colega e profissional talentoso, conseguindo arrancar um sorriso franco e emocionado do irlandês.  


A festa que se seguiu não teve, para o casal acabrunhado, brilho algum. Ficaram apenas tempo suficiente para cumprir a rotina que se espera de dois atores talentosos perseguidos pelos spots da mídia. Michael, que gostava de ficar nas festas até altas horas, não conseguia encontrar nem motivo e nem companhia satisfatória o bastante para permanecer no evento mais do que o necessário. O casal deixou o local sem causar muito estardalhaço.  


Estando em Londres, Michael podia dar-se ao luxo de descansar em seu próprio apartamento em Hackney. A sós, também pôde dar mais atenção às mensagens que recebera ao longo da noite. À vontade em sua cama, ouve uma mensagem em especial que externava, com um acentuado sotaque escocês, o seu pesar pelo resultado da noite. A mensagem terminava com um pedido :  


_**"Estamos ambos em Londres... Queria falar com você pessoalmente. Entre em contato, okay ?"**_ ****  


Michael ouve a mensagem toda novamente. Suspira quando James menciona o estilo desajeitado de Fry propor brincadeiras constrangedoras diante das câmeras, conseguindo ler nas entrelinhas tudo o que o amigo pensava a respeito dele e de Alicia serem vistos como um casal. Sorri quando o outro faz piada com o fato do personagem de DiCaprio ter dormido dentro de um animal morto para conseguir ganhar o prêmio. A risada característica de James o encantava. Era quase como se ele conseguisse vê-lo rindo como uma criança... Mas Michael também conseguia perceber que havia algo incomodando o amigo, havia uma tristeza subjacente mesmo nos comentários mais espirituosos de James. Michael lembra do sonho que ele tivera na casa dos pais e a conjunção dos fatores planta uma ruga de preocupação na testa do irlandês. Com essa sensação, acaba adormecendo .  


(XVII) 

O apartamento de Michael nunca mais tivera, para ele, a mesma energia de antes, desde que ele e James dormiram juntos ali pela primeira vez. Alguma coisa mudara por completo. Michael sempre curtira o seu cantinho reservado em Londres, que era, para ele, o lugar onde podia estar consigo mesmo, escapar dos spots da mídia, ou estudar um texto incansavelmente, ou trazer alguém que quisesse ocultar dos olhos de todos. Sempre se sentira muito bem estando só em casa, pois podia usufruir do tempo como lhe aprouvesse, sem ter que dar satisfação a ninguém. Estranhamente, no entanto, essa sensação de bem-estar mudara. Michael recusava-se a admitir, mas a verdade é que ele agora conseguia se sentir solitário. Normalmente, de folga e sendo noite de sexta-feira, ele já teria agendado alguma programação, mas hoje seu compromisso era especial . Enquanto aguarda, fuma um cigarro e pensa se ele não fosse famoso, se não estivesse constantemente na mira dos holofotes, se sua carreira não dependesse disso, se todas as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, acaso ele e James teriam alguma chance de ficar juntos ?

\- Isso é ridículo e patético... As circunstâncias são o que são... Nada pode mudar isso...

É arrancado do rumo de seus pensamentos pelo som do interfone. James chegara. Logo após o evento desastroso do BAFTA, os dois combinaram de se encontrar e ali era o lugar mais reservado e ideal possível. Na mente de Michael, passou a ser o lugar "deles". 

Apesar de nunca terem perdido o contato um com o outro, Michael não via o escocês pessoalmente desde aquela última vez em que dormiram juntos no flat de James. Uma espécie de eletricidade percorreu o seu corpo antes que ele abrisse a porta.

\- James... - até mesmo pronunciar o nome do outro lhe causava prazer.

James tinha o melhor abraço do mundo. Nunca era uma mera conveniência apenas. E, quando se tratava de alguém por quem tinha especial estima, era um abraço de corpo e alma. Com Michael, principalmente, era mais do que um abraço : era uma entrega. Mas, pela intensidade do abraço e pela expressão de James antes de abraçá-lo, Michael sabia que as coisas não estavam bem para o amigo.

\- O que houve ? - sussurrou Michael ainda abraçado a James. Depois, tentando brincar, acrescenta : - Tudo isso é saudade ?

James, num fio de voz, murmura :

\- Sempre.

Depois, rompendo o abraço, olha para Michael e diz : 

\- Aconteceu um monte de coisas ! Vamos conversar ?

Supondo que algo grave havia acontecido, Michael conduz James até o sofá da sala, o mesmo onde eles haviam se sentado lado a lado uma vez, num dia de muitas revelações...

James dá um suspiro profundo e começa :

\- Anne... estava grávida...

O semblante de Michael muda e sua mente começa a processar a declaração de James, sem saber o que pesava mais : o tempo verbal ou o adjetivo. _**"Estava", então significa que ela havia perdido um bebê ?? E "grávida" ? Grávida, James ? Pelo amor de Deus !**_ Era como se James o estivesse traindo com a própria esposa ! Sua mente não parava de tecer teorias enquanto ouvia, em silêncio, James detalhar todos os acontecimentos dos últimos meses até chegar à perda do bebê. 

\- Foi há poucos dias... Foi um aborto natural, não intencional... O médico disse que o determinante não foi a idade dela, mas o fato de ela ter desenvolvido hipotireoidismo. A carência desse hormônio da tireoide não pôde ser compensada a tempo de evitar o aborto... 

Os olhos azuis de James pareciam dois lagos translúcidos em que Michael mergulhava os seus sentimentos. As lágrimas inevitáveis escorrem pelo rosto do escocês que continua :

\- Eu não sei como ela pôde ter tanta frieza, ser tão calculista a ponto de elaborar esse plano... Que não adiantaria de nada, no final das contas... Essa atitude dela foi a gota d´água para nós dois ! Vamos comunicar oficialmente o divórcio.

\- Quando ?

\- Não sei... Ela está convalescendo ainda, mas já chegamos a um consenso de que acabou mesmo. 

\- James, eu sinto muito... Sinto que as coisas tenham acontecido desse jeito...

Uma expressão amarga transparecia nos olhos azuis marejados do escocês. James faz um gesto que Michael já observara mais de uma vez e que indicava que ele não tinha palavras para traduzir o quanto tudo aquilo estava doendo dentro dele. Michael já havia notado uma expressão similar num dos personagens de James : Victor Frankenstein. Quando este encara seu assistente Igor, dizendo-lhe que ele precisava criar a vida, esperando que este o acompanhasse até o final da tarefa...  


Inesperadamente e sem se questionar por que, Michael aproxima-se mais de James e aplica-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Não encontra resistência e sim receptividade. Só que, ao invés de deixar as emoções fluírem todas para o lado do desejo, James interrompe o beijo e diz, muito suavemente, quase com tristeza, olhando nos indecifráveis olhos azuis-esverdeados de Michael :

\- Você... - e respira fundo, como se trouxesse o restante da frase do fundo do coração - Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu _**amo**_ você. 

A declaração ficou suspensa no ar por um instante e fez as pupilas de Michael se dilatarem. Antes que ele esboçasse qualquer reação, James antecipa :

\- Não diga nada. Só me escute...  


E, mantendo o olhar fixo nos olhos do outro, continua :  


\- Eu não posso classificar de outro jeito. Eu amo você, porque eu gosto até dos seus defeitos ! Não é só um _frisson_ , uma coisa física, porque isso já está mais do que evidente que ocorre entre nós.  


Michael passeia o olhar pelo rosto de James, capturando-lhe cada expressão. Admirava-lhe a capacidade de entregar seus sentimentos com tanta franqueza e confiança. James sim fazia o verdadeiro salto de fé para a vida, não Callum Lynch...  


\- Eu não espero reciprocidade, porque eu conheço você. Eu não quero concordar com Anne, mas a verdade é que _**você**_ é o centro do seu universo...  


Michael interrompe-o só para perguntar :  


\- Ela fala isso de mim ?  


James dá um sorriso triste e responde :  


\- Na verdade, ela diz coisas piores... Algo entre "um puta egoísta" e "irlandês narcisista do caralho"...  


Michael franze a testa. James continua :  


\- Eu vejo você desfilar com Alicia nos eventos... Ficou tão evidente no BAFTA que vocês estão juntos por conveniência, Michael...  


O irlandês suspira, mas James não dá tempo para que ele responda nada :  


\- Contratual, eu sei. Acho que, de certa forma, posso dizer que escapei de cair numa armadilha destas porque logo depois de "Shameless" casei com a Anne e ninguém proporia uma cláusula dessas para um cara casado.  


Os parênteses de James em suas conversas já eram familiares a Michael. Várias vezes ele parara para observar a capacidade que James tinha de fazer um comentário à parte de uma conversa e retornar a ela sem perder o fio da meada.  


\- Mas por que eu estou te dizendo isso ? Bem, não só porque eu precisava aliviar o meu peito desse sentimento, mas também porque, com a declaração oficial do meu divórcio, muita especulação vai surgir a respeito. Motivos, situações, pessoas vão ser levantadas como hipóteses do término da relação. Eu e Anne vamos passar por um inferno na mídia, algo de que ela sempre fugiu... E eu não posso arrastar você junto pra esse turbilhão...  


Michael compreende então que James viera com a intenção de se despedir dele. E essa súbita constatação causou-lhe um impacto emocional que ele se recusava a admitir.  


\- Nós já nos vemos tão pouco... - balbuciou ele.  


\- Mas vamos ter que promover "Apocalypse"... Vamos ser esquadrinhados pela mídia e pelos fãs nas entrevistas... Eu não sei se vou ser tão bom ator assim para não deixar transparecer... o quanto você é importante pra mim.  


Michael segura a mão de James.  


\- E você propõe o quê ?  


\- Acho que não devemos promover o filme juntos...  


Michael ergue as sobrancelhas num gesto característico e diz :  


\- Bem, eu provavelmente estarei na Austrália por conta de "Alien". Não vai ser difícil usar a distância como argumento...  


\- Faça isso.  


Michael balança a cabeça em concordância.  


\- Como nós estamos a poucos dias do Oscar, não seria bom para você estar associado a nenhum escândalo...- disse James.  


\- Você parece meu agente falando.  


James esboça um sorriso que não acontece.  


\- Por mais que me doa dizer e reconhecer, sua relação 'fake' com Alicia é compreensivelmente útil, nesse caso.  


Michael toca no braço de James. Observa como seus músculos estavam mais definidos. Tenta afastar seus desejos da conversa.  


\- E como Brendan está reagindo a tudo isso ?  


\- Ele é minha única preocupação. Tem se mostrado deprimido... Tenho medo que ele fique doente ou algo assim... Acho que, mesmo declarando oficialmente o divórcio, vou ter que voltar pra casa da Anne e ficar até a poeira baixar... Temos medo do assédio que a mídia vai fazer, de como isso possa afetar Brendan.  


Michael passa o braço pelo ombro de James, puxando-o para mais perto.  


\- Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não é ?  


James dá um sorriso triste, mas seus olhos faíscam com a energia da proximidade do outro.  


\- Seu filho da mãe... Eu sei.  


Saber que iriam ficar um tempo maior sem se encontrar estava afligindo os dois amigos sem que nenhum dos dois chegasse a verbalizar isso. Michael desliza a mão que estava sobre o ombro de James, levando-a até a nuca do escocês. Os dois se entreolham.  


\- Ah, porra... – suspira James, atraído pelo olhar do amigo.  


Michael capta a mensagem e aproxima seu rosto do de James para beijá-lo. A declaração de amor que James havia feito, a angústia que ele demonstrara com toda aquela situação, a proximidade dos seus corpos, depois de um longo tempo de afastamento, tudo concorria para o inevitável. Com a mão na nuca de James, Michael inclina-se e beija os lábios rosados do amigo. A pressão dos lábios de ambos logo se torna um encontro mais profundo de bocas, línguas e dentes. Michael se deixa arrebatar pelo sentimento que o outro lhe despertara e beija o rosto de James, seu pescoço e, como já havia feito uma vez, dá-lhe um chupão que se transforma numa mordida leve, causando estremecimento em James que grita e diz , meio risonho :  


\- Sério, Mike, você precisa controlar suas tendências vampirescas...  


Michael ri e confessa :  


\- Na verdade, qualquer tipo de autocontrole perto de você é um esforço contínuo...  


Olhando nos olhos tão azuis do escocês, Michael declara :  


\- É tão bom quando eu não preciso fazer isso... Me controlar. Com você eu posso ser eu mesmo.  


\- O grande Michael revelado ! – brinca James com ar de quem faz um anúncio solene.  


\- Mas é verdade. Você é a única pessoa no mundo com quem eu posso ser eu mesmo. Sem máscaras...  


\- Com sua família você também não tem máscaras.  


Michael, com um olhar malicioso, argumenta :  


\- É, mas eu não transo com nenhum deles...  


James ri, depois, a propósito do comentário de Michael, diz, mais seriamente :  


\- Eu não vim aqui só pra me despedir.  


Michael não conseguia desviar os olhos do rosto de James, de sua boca perfeita, sua pele tão clara, seus olhos tão incomparavelmente azuis. O olhar de James era algo que estava impresso na sua memória como um carimbo de fogo : aparentemente inocente mas potencialmente devastador, na medida em que nada nem ninguém parecia conseguir opor-lhe resistência, sobretudo Michael.  


\- Vem cá... – diz Michael chamando James para o seu quarto – Da última vez em que você esteve aqui você saiu correndo e nem tive chance de lhe mostrar uma coisa.  


James seguiu-o , curioso. O quarto parecia igual como da última vez em que ele havia estado ali. Mas, obviamente, naquele dia, ele não reparara muito nos detalhes. E o que Michael queria mostrar-lhe não estava à vista. Michael desliza a porta do que James deduziu ser seu closet. Entra, pega um objeto e sai com ele na mão.  


\- Um porta-retratos ? – pergunta James.  


Michael estende o objeto para James. Era um porta-retratos contendo uma foto dos dois juntos, tirada em 2014, durante uma entrevista com ensaio fotográfico para a revista “Details”. Uma foto que não havia sido divulgada.  


\- Eu lembro desse dia. Mas não lembro dessa foto.  


\- Eu sei. Essa eu consegui com um dos fotógrafos. _Uma fotógrafa_ , aliás.  


James olha para ele com uma pontinha de reprovação no olhar.  


\- Ah, claro... – disse fazendo uma careta – E por que você queria essa foto em particular ? Ela nem está tão boa... Provavelmente foi tirada sem que nós percebêssemos...  


\- Está perfeita ! Justamente porque está natural ! Estamos juntos e estamos relaxando encostados um no outro, rindo e conversando, enquanto aquela sessão de fotos estava sendo montada... Lembra disso ?  


\- Lembro sim. – responde James, olhando a foto e relembrando o dia e o momento – E por que aquele dia em especial foi importante ?  


Michael suspira, olha a foto e responde :  


\- Naquele dia eu tive uma espécie de momento de epifania, uma súbita sensação de entendimento sobre a minha carreira, sobre a importância de você na minha vida. E eu quis guardar como recordação.  


James sorri meio debochado :  


\- Sério ? Eu nem sabia que você era ligado em recordações...  


\- Não sou. Mas sou ligado em _**você**_.  


James faz um gesto com a cabeça quando pergunta :  


\- E guarda o porta-retratos no seu closet ? Bem longe da vista de todos.  


O comentário havia sido com um tom propositalmente ferino. James, segurando o porta-retratos, afirma :  


\- Isso diz tanto a seu respeito, Michael, sabia ? E é tão evidente...  


Michael nada fala, aguardando que o amigo finalizasse o pensamento.  


\- Essa parte da sua vida você guarda “no armário”. – diz James devolvendo o objeto a Michael e concluindo – E você nunca vai tirá-la de lá. Nem pra você mesmo, não é ?  


\- Você sabe o preço alto que pagaríamos se...  


\- E a infelicidade não é um preço bem alto também para se pagar ? Ou a fama e tudo o que ela traz é um anestésico suficientemente eficaz para tornar seus dias suportáveis ?  


\- Nem você pagaria esse preço...  


James fica sério e responde :  


\- Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz.  


E, empurrando Michael de forma provocativa, continua falando :  


\- Você não tem coragem de assumir nenhum relacionamento sério na _**sua vida**_ e está me tomando por você ! Todos os meus relacionamentos foram sérios, longos e duradouros, enquanto _**você**_ passeia pela vida como se fosse a porra de um nômade : _**nunca**_ permanecendo tempo suficiente para se apegar, hein, Michael ? Criar vínculos é muito perigoso, hein ? Você engana a si mesmo e eu duvido que você seja _**totalmente**_ feliz desse jeito !! – diz James em tom contestador, enquanto continuava empurrando Michael até que ele encostasse na beira da cama e, inconscientemente, deixasse o porta-retratos cair no tapete.  


Enquanto James o provocava, com sua argumentação e empurrões, Michael tentava exercer um controle sobre suas emoções e sensações, falhando categoricamente quando, diante das últimas palavras de James, acaba por silenciá-lo com um beijo apaixonado que é imediatamente correspondido pelo outro.  


A troca de beijos se intensifica e começa a produzir efeitos em ambos os corpos.  


\- Quero você... _**agora**_ ! – declara Michael passando as mãos pelas costas de James, enquanto não parava de beijá-lo.  


James toma a iniciativa e empurra Michael para a cama.  


\- Não. Hoje você é _**meu**_ !  


Michael tem uma súbita compreensão do que James estava querendo dizer. Ele estava acenando com uma mudança de posições e a atitude imperativa de James surpreendeu Michael positivamente, deixando-o, a princípio, sem ação, mas também fascinado. Vendo a decisão nos olhos do outro, Michael acompanha os movimentos de James que livrava-se das roupas que vestia, encorajando Michael a fazer o mesmo.  


E toda a musculatura bem definida que Michael esquadrinhara por baixo das roupas do amigo ia sendo revelada aos poucos na sua frente, capturando seu olhar como um ímã. James, só carne e músculos, completamente despido, aproxima seu corpo do de Michael, que parecia ter esquecido como se despir.  


\- Quer ajuda ? - perguntou James passando a mão pela cintura de Michael.  


Sem camisa, Michael recebe a energia da proximidade do corpo de James e, excitado, sente os mamilos se eriçarem ao mesmo tempo em que seu membro pulsava de desejo.  


James devia ser mágico, pois Michael não percebe quando suas calças desapareceram e sua ereção passara a se tornar evidente por baixo da boxer.  


\- Você não precisa disso também. – disse James ajudando Michael a se livrar da última peça de roupa.  


Ainda exercendo seu poder de comando sobre o outro, James determina, com seu acento escocês soando como uma melodia aos ouvidos de Michael :  


\- Deite-se... E não se mova... Deixa eu fazer tudo... Tudo o que eu quero...  


Michael não imaginava que a sua reação àquelas palavras ditas com tanta imposição e segurança fossem ser de total rendição. Ele estava se submetendo voluntariamente a James e estava gostando disso.  


James beija os lábios de Michael com força e depois beija-lhe o pescoço, seguindo num movimento descendente pelo peito para deliciar-se sugando os mamilos rosados e eretos do irlandês, que arfava de prazer. Michael emitia sons inarticulados, sentindo sua excitação aumentar cada vez mais. Estava certo de que escorria sêmen de seu pênis, involuntariamente, de tão excitado que estava. James percebe isso e, sorrindo, para tudo o que estava fazendo, ficando apoiado em um dos braços, ao lado de Michael. Olhando nos olhos do irlandês pergunta extasiado :  


\- Isso é por mim ?  


\- Por você... pra você... – balbucia Michael com a voz rouca.  


Os olhos de James se dilatam, ele respira fundo. Sentindo a importância do momento, suas mãos tremem por um instante quando ele alcança o lubrificante na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira.  


Ajoelhado na cama, posiciona-se diante de Michael que, com as pernas dobradas e levemente entreabertas, aguardava a aproximação de James. O escocês lubrifica dois dedos e começa a estimular o orifício de Michael, tentando conter a sua própria excitação.  


\- Porra, James... – murmura Michael, mordendo os lábios.  


James era impaciente. Ansioso, lubrifica seu próprio membro e substitui seus dedos na tarefa que estes realizavam. A permuta trouxe um grau de excitação ainda maior para ambos.  


\- Por favor, por favor, James... – pedia Michael.  


James não atende aos pedidos do irlandês, ao invés disso, passa a manipular o pênis de Michael com destreza.  


\- Oh , Deus ! ... – exclama Michael.  


Quando Michael está quase incoerente, tremendo com cada toque diferente que o outro fizesse, James faz uma pausa, passa uma mão sob o quadril de Michael elevando-o um pouco. Michael tenta ajudar, mas James coloca uma mão em seu peito e empurra-o suavemente de volta à cama, querendo que o outro percebesse quem estava no comando. Posiciona seu pênis, já completamente ereto, no ânus de Michael e penetra-o lentamente. As pupilas de ambos se dilatam. A respiração se altera. Michael ofega e então fica muito quieto, como se tivesse medo de se mover, respirar ou afastar James.  


\- Bom Deus ! ... – exclama James, começando a movimentar freneticamente o quadril. – Assim, Michael, assim !  


James ergue um pouco o corpo, ajusta o ângulo do movimento e desliza novamente para baixo, para dentro do corpo do outro, tomando Michael para si, possuindo-o , preenchendo-o exatamente como ele estava louco para fazer há muito tempo. James comanda os movimentos daquele esquisito balé, virando Michael de costas e renovando a penetração agora numa posição que lhe permitia ainda mais acesso ao corpo do outro. Michael está sussurrando seu nome, na sofreguidão dos movimentos ritmados de ambos e James sussurra em resposta _“Amo você, Michael”_ , projetando todo seu corpo no do outro, colando-se às costas de Michael, enfiando seu pênis até a base. Michael estremece com a declaração e quase goza com a sensação de estar sendo possuído por James com tanto ímpeto. O movimento cadenciado e intenso dos quadris de James forçava-o cada vez mais para perto do clímax.  


James afasta seu corpo, deslizando-o para fora de Michael, como se fosse abandoná-lo e percebe o gemido de aflição do outro. Observa os seus lábios entreabertos num misto de súplica e de enlevo. James tem certeza de que Michael está emocionalmente entregue.  


\- Eu quero você... quero muito você... – diz James enfiando seu membro enrijecido em Michael, enquanto, com uma das mãos, volta a manipular o membro do outro com precisão. Sente que o amigo havia chegado no limite do controle.  


Michael geme alto quando goza, chamando o nome de James e este, por sua vez, goza logo em seguida, deixando escorrer seu líquido pelas nádegas e coxas do outro.  


Ambos desabam exaustos na cama, ainda sentindo as ondas de prazer percorrendo-lhes o organismo. James, cabelos úmidos de suor, levanta um pouco a cabeça e vê Michael cobrir os olhos com um braço, ocultando uma lágrima furtiva. James compreende. Vira o rosto para o lado e beija o ombro de Michael, antes de se entregar à sonolência.  


(XVIII) 

Michael desperta e fica observando o outro que jazia adormecido de bruços, ao seu lado. As imagens da noite que tiveram ficavam se repetindo em sua mente como um filme em um _looping_ interminável. Havia sido a primeira vez que eles haviam revezado as posições e, para Michael, fora mais do que uma experiência inédita : aquilo havia deixado definitivamente claro para ele o quanto ele estava apaixonado por James. Michael permitira-se dominar fisicamente pelo outro e havia gostado da sensação.  


\- _Mein Lieb_... eu também amo você... – murmura Michael, certo de que James estava inconsciente para escutá-lo. 

Saber que aquele poderia ser o último encontro dos dois estava mexendo com seus nervos. Alcança o pacote de cigarros com o isqueiro e um cinzeiro na mesinha de cabeceira e acomoda-se na cama para fumar, enquanto reflete e contempla o corpo de James, parcialmente coberto pelo edredon. James estava em sono profundo. Parecia exausto. Emocionalmente e fisicamente, conclui Michael. Com o olhar, percorre as curvas do corpo do amigo, admirando o novo ‘shape’ construído para o filme : a definição muscular lhe caíra muito bem. Michael puxa um pouco o edredon para observar as costas do outro : a pele tão branca com a profusão de sardas minúsculas, como se tivessem sido polvilhadas por uma mão divina. O cabelo bem curto já começava a lembrar as ondas da cabeleira abundante que o escocês costumava ostentar, sendo que James ganhara traços grisalhos, o que lhe conferia um ar mais maduro, afastando-o definitivamente de papéis como os do início da sua carreira. 

Como se sentisse o peso do olhar de Michael sobre seu corpo, James, ainda adormecido, começa a se mexer na cama e vira, inconscientemente, o pescoço para o lado do amigo. Michael se detém agora apreciando as feições do escocês. Não tinha como não recordar os momentos que haviam dividido naquela noite. Dá uma tragada no cigarro. Parecia ainda ouvir os sons que preencheram o ambiente há horas atrás. Como não querer que isso se repetisse muitas e muitas vezes ? 

Apesar do clima frio do lado de fora, o que embaçava as janelas do quarto, no interior do apartamento a calefação mantinha a temperatura agradável. Mesmo assim, James parecia estremecer de frio e Michael acomoda melhor o edredon que ele havia puxado para descobrir o dorso do amigo. 

\- Friorento... – murmura Michael para si mesmo. E havia uma inegável ternura em sua voz. 

Levantando-se da cama, completamente despido, Michael vai até a janela do quarto e afasta um pouco as cortinas. Que horas seriam ? Ele havia perdido a noção de tempo junto a James. Mas, pela luminosidade do lado de fora, a manhã já estava avançada. Ele estava com fome, mas queria esperar que James acordasse. Não queria desperdiçar nenhum momento que ainda pudesse passar ao lado do amigo. Queria poder passar todos os momentos da sua vida com James e, ao mesmo tempo, queria nunca tê-lo conhecido. Queria poder afastar os desejos da sua mente, mas como fazer isso se ainda conservava nos sentidos a memória do corpo de James sobre o seu, a sincronicidade das ondulações dos corpos de ambos, as confissões de prazer que o outro extraíra dele e o orgasmo condecorado com a renovada declaração de amor de James ? Uma sensação insuportavelmente boa. Michael exala a fumaça como se quisesse expurgar todos aqueles pensamentos da mente. De costas para a cama, observa o fluxo das pessoas na rua, imaginando, uma vez mais, como seria sua vida se ele e James não fossem pessoas públicas. 

\- É uma visão e tanto... – murmura uma voz sonolenta e marcada pelo sotaque escocês. 

Michael se volta para olhar para a cama e, percebendo o sorriso malicioso no rosto do amigo, sabia que ele não estava se referindo à vista da janela. 

James acomoda-se melhor no colchão, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, e lança um olhar convidativo a Michael que apaga o cigarro no cinzeiro e caminha em direção à cama. 

\- Quê ?! Você ainda _**consegue**_ andar ? – pergunta James com um sorriso pretensamente decepcionado – Acho que preciso me empenhar mais na próxima vez... 

Chegando perto da cama, Michael lhe atira um travesseiro e responde, rindo : 

\- Pervertido ! 

Sentando-se na cama ao lado de James, inclina-se para beijá-lo suavemente. James corresponde ao beijo, depois sorri e diz, passando um braço por baixo da cabeça e apoiando-a nos travesseiros : 

\- Vendo você de pé perto da janela, sabe do que me lembrei ? 

\- Não... – responde o outro com um sorriso. 

\- “Shame” ! 

Michael sorri mais abertamente. 

\- Sério, Mike, você deveria ter ganhado um Oscar pelo filme ! Eu mesmo não sei se teria conseguido desempenhar o papel e você sabe que eu não tenho vergonha de realizar nada que um personagem exija, mas você foi magistral ! 

\- Obrigado. Eu também não tenho problemas quanto a aparecer sem roupa em filmes... 

\- É, eu sei, mas sei que foi por causa da sua nudez frontal nesse filme que um merecido Oscar lhe escapou. 

\- Hipocrisia de Hollywood ! Eles podem ver com naturalidade massacres e guerras, mas não a nudez. Falsos moralistas !! Eles desaprovaram, realmente. 

\- E eu aprovo totalmente... – diz James dando-lhe um beijo no ombro. 

Michael ri e responde com ar divertido : 

\- Ah é ? 

E, pegando nos punhos de James, ergue-os acima da cabeça do escocês como se o prendesse na cama. 

\- Se solta agora... – brincou Michael. 

\- Olha que eu me solto hein... Aí vou ter que revidar... – disse James com ar travesso e fazendo força para se soltar dos braços de Michael que, detendo-se para admirar os músculos de James e as veias que se destacavam com o esforço que ele fazia, acaba soltando um dos punhos do amigo. 

James, numa reviravolta de posições, prende os braços de Michael às costas e, segurando-os firmemente, fala aos ouvidos do amigo : 

\- Ah ah, quem está preso agora ? 

\- Só posso dizer uma coisa : o seu preparo físico para esse filme foi excepcional. – disse Michael enquanto tentava soltar uma das mãos – E sabendo como você não gosta de malhar, imagino que deva ter sido um esforço e tanto ... – continuava falando para distrair o outro. 

James, ainda segurando as mãos de Michael, comenta sobre as muitas aulas de boxe e de musculação que teve que fazer, além da dieta altamente proteica à qual teve que se acostumar. 

\- ... e eu consumia uns oito ovos só no café da manhã... 

E, assim distraído, acabou deixando que Michael, num golpe de força maior, libertasse uma das mãos. A força que o irlandês fez foi tamanha que extraiu um berro de James, para surpresa de Michael. 

\- Puta merda !! – xingou James – Essa mão ainda dói ! 

Diante da exclamação, a brincadeira de Michael cedeu lugar à preocupação : 

\- Ei, eu te machuquei ?! – perguntou, pegando a mão que James estava massageando. 

\- Não, não foi nada... É que acabei quebrando essa mão durante as filmagens e ... 

\- O QUÊ ?! E você só diz isso _**agora**_ ?! – exclama Michael, visivelmente aflito. 

\- Já está boa... Sério, Michael... 

\- Deixa eu ver. – diz Michael analisando a mão direita do amigo – Se está boa por que você disse que ela _**ainda dói**_ ? 

\- Bem, eu ainda não tinha testado ela nessas circunstâncias... 

\- Gelo ! Vamos colocar gelo nela ! 

James sorri. 

\- Não precisa, Mike, é só uma sequela boba... 

\- _Sequela_ ?! 

E não adiantou nenhum argumento que James objetasse aos cuidados de Michael : ele voltou da cozinha com uma bolsa de gelo. E, enquanto insistia para que James colocasse o gelo na mão, interrogava-o sobre como tudo havia acontecido. 

\- Uma cena saiu errada porque eu perdi a minha marca e acabei batendo direto numa porta de metal. Com a força que eu estava fazendo, acabou dando nisso... 

\- E eu aposto que você não quis parar as filmagens para ir ao hospital, porque isso é bem a sua cara ! 

James dá um sorriso quase infantil, apertando os olhos, como se ele tivesse sido apanhado fazendo alguma travessura e confessa : 

\- Exatamente. Eu continuei com a cena, mas depois que eu assisti aos _takes_ deu pra ver como o meu rosto ficou branco... Aquilo doeu pra caralho... 

\- Você é maluco... Completamente insano ! 

\- Pior que a minha mão inchou feito uma luva de boxe e eu ouvi as pessoas dizendo que eu estava me transformando no monstro do filme... Foi incrível ! – disse James, rindo. 

\- Não tem graça, James. 

\- Ah, eu tenho certeza de que filmando “Assassin´s” você também teve os seus dias ruins... 

\- Muito cansativos, sim, arriscados, sem dúvida, mas eu não quebrei nenhum _**osso**_ !! 

Ouve-se o som de um celular tocando. 

\- É o meu. – diz James. 

\- Eu pego ! – diz Michael – Continue com o gelo. 

Recebendo o celular, James deixa a bolsa de gelo de lado e , pela imagem que surge na tela, vê que se trata de sua agente. Michael acomoda-se ao lado dele na cama, enquanto ouve James atender a ligação e tenta deduzir do que se tratava. 

\- É verdade, Ruth. Não, ainda não. Precisamos combinar o que vamos anunciar. Não... Por enquanto Anne está com os pais. Brendan está com eles. 

James olha para Michael enquanto responde. Brinca distraidamente com os dedos da mão do amigo, estalando-lhe as juntas. Diverte-se com a reação que causa no outro. 

\- Sorte sua você estar com uma das mãos quebrada... – murmura Michael. 

Encerrada a chamada, James avisa : 

\- Estou morrendo de fome, sabia ? Definitivamente fa-min-to ! 

Michael, rindo, responde : 

\- Pudera ! São quase dez da manhã já ! Proposta : banho, um esplêndido café da manhã e ... você passando o resto do fim de semana aqui comigo. 

Querendo fazer parecer que esta seria uma decisão difícil, James responde : 

\- Ah, desculpe, Mike. Eu não trouxe roupa extra... 

Michael entrança seus dedos nos da mão esquerda de James e responde, torcendo os dedos do amigo, como para se vingar das estaladas que suas juntas haviam sofrido há poucos instantes : 

\- É bom arrumar uma desculpa melhor. 

Michael solta a mão de James e vai tomar uma ducha. Tudo o que ele queria era que aquele fim de semana não terminasse mais.  


(XIX)

O tempo passa. Conforme as bolsas de aposta previram, o Oscar não vai para Michael, mas para DiCaprio. As filmagens de "The Snowman" se encerram e Michael sabe que seu próximo destino será a Austrália, onde ele pretende aproveitar para ter alguns momentos de folga e surfar.  


James mergulha cada vez mais na espiral que o distancia de Anne, comparecendo a eventos sem ela, justificando sua ausência como sendo 'uma ligeira indisposição' ou 'um problema de saúde'. A mídia mostra fotos dele em uma festa no "Hackney Showroom", o mais novo centro cultural de East London, um local vibrante, com um excelente e acessível programa com novos artistas e corajosos shows , festivais e eventos. Era como se James estivesse procurando recuperar o tempo perdido, a juventude, ou algo assim. Ao lado dos amigos Kit Harington e Rose Leslie brinca, dança, se esbalda em fotos malucas. Estar em Hackney, por si só, já despertava em James motivos suficientes para querer beber mais do que o habitual. A festa propiciava que ele pudesse extravasar isso.  


Na Austrália, Michael passa seu aniversário de 39 anos bebendo com a equipe de filmagem. Para reforçar a imagem do casal midiático, a agente de Alicia recomenda que ela, em algum momento, apareça em Sydney para se juntar ao suposto namorado. A mídia divulga o fato como se eles estivessem em uma segunda lua de mel, já que "The Light Between Oceans", que foi o pontapé inicial do relacionamento, teve como locação principal a Austrália. Em breve eles estariam divulgando o filme e manter essa 'harmonia no ar' seria totalmente conveniente.  


Poucos dias antes do seu próprio aniversário, James resolve abrir uma conta no Instagram, rompendo com uma atitude defensiva, apregoada por Anne, de que eles não eram adeptos de nenhuma mídia social. Sua primeira postagem é sobre Paris, comentando que estava sendo sua última semana por lá. No dia do seu aniversário, posta duas fotos antigas, e parece melancólico, como se estivesse fazendo uma análise de toda sua vida. Parecia sentir saudades da sua juventude.  


Chega a época da divulgação do filme 'Apocalypse' e, conforme haviam combinado , James e Michael não promovem o filme juntos, para total decepção das fãs. Jennifer Lawrence passa a ser o par constante de James nos programas e nas entrevistas, bem como o cast dos atores novos que, em algumas ocasiões, pareciam atordoados com a efervescência da mídia em torno da saga X-Men.

Com as filmagens de "Submergence" em andamento, James tinha que se dividir entre os compromissos para a divulgação de "Apocalypse" e as viagens com a equipe de Wim Wenders , que chegava a utilizar um jatinho particular para agilizar a movimentação da equipe. James tira uma foto num desses voos e posta no seu Instagram. 

James e Jennifer comparecem ao programa de Graham Norton. Ele ainda usava o anel de casamento, pois tratava-se de uma ocasião pública e o divórcio ainda não havia sido anunciado. Durante o programa, mesmo rindo, James não parecia tão expansivo como costumava ser. Apenas Jennifer, que havia percebido a pouca animação do amigo, se empenha e, palhaça como sempre, consegue extrair gargalhadas do escocês. 

Chega o dia da Première de XMen em Londres e tanto as fãs quanto a mídia se perguntam se Fassbender e Nick Holt compareceriam ao evento, pois, desde o início da divulgação, ambos se mantiveram ausentes alegando compromissos de agenda. James comparece a todos e cumpre o papel de líder do novo grupo de atores, a ponto de a imprensa começar a especular se haveria um desdobramento da série exclusivamente com McAvoy e o novo cast. 

A fome da imprensa por novidades é abastecida febrilmente com o anúncio feito pelo casal McAvoy-Duff a respeito da sua separação : 

“É com enorme tristeza que chegamos à decisão do divórcio. Entramos nesta próxima fase como uma continuação da nossa amizade, amor e respeito um pelo outro e com o nosso foco nos cuidados com nosso filho. Nós pedimos pelo respeito e, mais importante, a privacidade do nosso filho durante este período."


End file.
